


Just a normal introduction

by Chris_Noack



Series: Forever yours, my prince [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: After her journey through Pandaria, Cerés finds herself waiting in the gardens of Stormwind Keep.The upcoming introduction makes her feel more like a damsel than the paladin she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the third entry themed 'Father' of the 100-One-Shots-Challenge.  
> All entries will be posted as standalones because they might vary in rating and archive warnings.  
> All entries will be collected as part of the series '[Forever yours, my prince](http://archiveofourown.org/series/542320)'.

Cerés had seen many things on her journey through Pandaria. She had killed hundreds of monsters who had came for her life. Had fought her own fear, her own anger in the form of Sha. She had faced the wrath of a would-be god. But none of that had left her feeling as small and uneasy as she was now, standing in the gardens of Stormwind Keep and waiting for her love to return.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest and she felt the odd need to chew on her bottom lip. Holy light, why did her courage have to be on vacation on a day like this? It was not like she was about to get her head torn off her body. She would only meet the king, just like she had met him many times before.

_‘Only’ meet the king? When did I start thinking that this is no big deal?_

Her sarcasm did nothing to help calm her nerves and she was pretty sure that anybody who saw her was asking themselves if she was about to go insane. It was especially not helpful that it wasn’t the fact that she would meet the king which had her on the edge. It was that she would meet Anduin’s father. The man that lay hidden behind title and crown.

 _‘Get a grip, girl,’_ she chastised herself. _‘It’s not like you secretly_ married _his son or something.’_

She heard heavy footsteps approached and gulped down the lump in her throat. Turning, her eyes met those of her love and she started feeling a bit better. He was right there. She would get through this.

“Father,” she heard him say, “I want to introduce you to someone. This is Cerés.”

Curtsying formally, she felt exposed and misplaced. The dress she wore seemed heavier than her armour, even though it was made out of the lightest silk and showed way more skin than she was used to. She just knew it did not suit her and this made her overly aware of herself. Maybe if he did not recognise her, she could just pretend to be someone else and flee from this situation. She began trembling from the unusual way the curtsy strained her muscles before the king finally released her from the position.

“Stand, my dear.” Relieved, she complied. “Don’t I know you?”

Her body tensed at the same time her brain refused to work. Luckily for her, her love was in full control of his skills.

“Yes, father, you know her. She was with our expedition forces at Pandaria. I guess you will more easily remember the title they gave her: the Justicewielder.”

Surprise showed on the king’s face as he looked her over again, probably trying to imagine how the nervously fidgeting woman in front of him could be the brave paladin who had fought for him. When he was satisfied, his attention returned to his son.

“Why would you introduce me to someone I already know?”

Time stood still for the paladina when Anduin walked to stand beside her and laid a hand on her back. She couldn’t help but look up into his face where she was met with the loving look her heart craved every second it was not turned her way. Warmth filled her and she visibly relaxed into the half embrace, a small, content smile creeping onto her lips. His eyes never left her when he answered.

“Because I am not introducing you to the paladin you know, but to the woman beneath the armour. A woman that I have come lo love deeply.”

Oh, how she wanted to kiss him right then, right there. But she knew it would cause a ruckus. She could already feel the rumours starting to spread about Anduin having been seen with a woman in his arms. Hoping that nobody had recognized her was the only thing she could do. She dared to glance at King Varian and that his face betrayed not the slightest emotion made her shudder slightly. Anduin pulled her closer and stood tall, challenging the man and protecting her at the same time.

It humoured her that he would go as far as challenging his father, but she doubted it was a good idea. She gently took half a step back, forcing Anduin to drop the hand still lying on her back. For a moment he looked frightened, not knowing what she was up to and probably fearing she might leave him there. She took his hand to reassure him she was not going anywhere and straightened, matching her love’s posture only less challenging.

She wasn’t stupid and she didn’t want to oppose the king. But she felt she needed to show him that she would stand at his son’s side no matter what, that she would fight for him and that she would not hide behind him but rather be the one who protected should the need arise.

No words had been spoken when the king turned and went to return to his duties. She exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding and wrinkled her nose.

“Was that a good sign?,” she asked her love, because she didn’t know what to think about this development.

“I guess it was,” he said with amusement obvious in his tone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. ♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> Next part's theme will be 'Exploit'.


End file.
